Fantastic Four Vol 1 232
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Don * Jan Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** ***** Items: * * * Tailsmans of Power Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Diablo appears here after his failed attempt of taking control of a NASA solar satellite in - where he seemingly perished in an explosion. How he survived the blast is not clearly explained. However he cheated death in the past by turning his body into another substance (as revealed in ) and that was likely the case here. * Members of the Fantastic Four and their supporting cast previously appeared in other publications: ** Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Alicia Masters all previously made cameos in ** Ben last appeared in where he teamed up with Wyatt Wingfoot, American Eagle, and Ka-Zar against Klaw. * Sue's expands the skill of her powers, showing more refined skill since her powers were last boosted by the Thunder Horn in . * Frankie Raye had a brief romance with Johnny starting in it lasted until when Johnny stood her up to help his team. She basically ended their romance after that and was last seen in when she made fun of Johnny for trying to pick up a girl at Empire State University. * Frankie's fear of Johnny is because at this moment she suffers from pyrophobia as explained in . It stemmed from the fact that her stepfather Phineas Horton -- creator of the original android Human Torch -- accidentally doused her in chemicals that endowed her with flame powers of her own. Horrified by what he had done, Horton used hypnosis to submerge those memories and give her a fear of fire. * Doctor Strange makes his cameo appearance here between the flashback on page 8 panel 4 & 5 of where he was seen meeting with his fellow Illuminati. He is next seen in the flashback from where it explains Doctor Strange's additional interference with Diablo. * Diablo, who appears next in , is spirited away by Doctor Strange, who uses his magics to convince the alchemist that he is a janitor named Mr. Bido, and is sent to work for Stark International. The Fantastic Four also appear next in that same flashback, leaving them to wonder what happened to Diablo when he suddenly disappears from the Fantasti-Car. * As revealed in , the idols that summon the Elementals end up in the hands of Taaru who uses it to resurrect the Elementals of Doom to battle Valkyrie. * Seemingly destroyed here, the Elementals next appear in . Publication Notes * This is the first issue for John Byrne as both writer and artist of Fantastic Four. His run consists of "classic feel" storylines reminiscent of the early Stan Lee/Jack Kirby motif on Fantastic Four. However, Byrne also inserts a number of new elements and twists into the title. Like him or not, his run on the title must be considered impactful and considerable. He will remain as the regular writer and artist on the title until Fantastic Four #293 (August 1986) (over five years). * Inks are credited to Bjorn Heyn (anagram of John Byrne). * This issue does not contain a letters page. | Trivia = * The artwork on the splash page (page one) closely resembles the cover of this issue. | Recommended = | Links = }}